An Ocean Between Us
by LaughNowFlyLaterxx
Summary: CRACK!PAIRING AmericaxWhale. America reminisces the time when he met his soulmate in the form of a minke whale. Angsty!America and slight slash in the end. Don't like bestiality? Then don't read!


A/N So me and a friend were texting each other quite a few days ago about the new Hetalia: Axis Powers episodes that were recently released in English subs. *_**SPOILER ALERT**_ FOR Hetalia: World Series episodes 46-47* We thought it was hilarious when Alfred tried to make friends with the whales by professing his love to them, and my friend Hajear (name changed for safety reasons) said, "I wonder if anyone else has thought of a yaoi with America and the whales, besides me?" And that's how this was born lol Naturally, as a writer on Writer's Block, I had nothing better to do, so excuse the crappiness (and depressing crack) that this story holds xD

Disclaimer: Sadly, I only partially own Willma (Hajear owns most of her, pretty much) and in no way am I making money off this story.

Warnings: Bestiality, I guess? And slash warning in the end, as well as Angsty!America.

...

A lone figure stood at the edge of the Sea of Japan. He stared into the rising red sun with a genuinely happy grin dancing on his lips. 'It's going to be a beautiful day today,' the light haired man thought to himself. His brilliant blue eyes suddenly cast downward into the water as the thought ran through his mind once more.

Hanging his head with a sigh, he sat down on the sandy dock that belonged to his newest friend, Kiku. It was early in the morning, yet the man, Alfred F. Jones, was already getting warmer by the minute. He slipped off his brown boots, then his socks, before dipping them into the cool water. Another sigh left his lips, but it was content.

He was anxious, but in a bad way—in layman's terms, he was nervous about the coming events. He was shaken up so much that he'd got out of bed once a crack of sunlight broke through the twilight and ran away from Kiku's house without warning. He wasn't straying too far, however—the house they were staying at was a mere 30 yards from the sea, ideal for anyone who wanted to 'get away from it all.'

Alfred scratched his mussed hair and began to empty his mind of any thoughts and burdens. If he was going to keep his sanity, he had to clear his head, even if it was for a moment.

And it worked—in that moment, he managed to block out reality and actually began reminiscing the first day he'd arrived in Japan. He was only here for a few months, but he felt like he matured enough to realize how naïve he was when he set foot in Japan. Alfred smiled inwardly as that fateful day repeated itself in his mind.

He met with the small, thriving country first and foremost and got most of the important business done before letting loose by bolting towards the sea. He had torn his clothes off and laughed like a madman as he neared the sandy beach. "I LOVE YOU!" he'd shouted amorously to nothing in particular before bolting into the water, adjusting fast to the sudden drop in temperature.

He chuckled when he remembered how fast he swam out into the salty sea—how liberating it felt to just stroke through the clear water with no worries about anything anymore. He'd been alone; Kiku was worrying his head off and was, in his terms, "mentally unstable" to swim, while his crew had already gone out to town. He didn't need them anyway—or so he thought.

Alfred hadn't realized how far out he'd swam; despite all his efforts, he was thinking too hard again and wasn't paying attention to any of his surroundings. A wave had accumulated and was heading straight for him. Of course, only when it crashed into him and sent him deep into the sea, did Alfred notice it. He wasn't worried at first, however; he kicked and stroked as calmly as he could. Panic began to settle in when he kicked and stroked and wasn't getting anywhere closer to the surface. His throat was beginning to tighten up as his lungs burned for air.

Even more frightening, white blotches began to block his vision even though his eyes were shut tightly. Hope deteriorated with each weakening kick. A bitter smile tugged his lips when Alfred remembered how close he was to permanently 'swimming with the fishes.'

And then, _she _came.

Nearly unconscious, Alfred was willing to have someone – anyone! save him. He could feel something particularly rough and wide underneath his limp body, but the pressure around him had dropped significantly and suddenly, with a mighty heave, his entire body was thrown out of the water and landed near the shallower parts of the sea _(How far out was I?). _He practically gulped down air after coughing up the excess water – seaweed even made its way into his mouth – before he stood up straight on his buckling knees and took a good look at his savior.

In his blue eyes, not only did he see a miracle sent from the Heavens, he saw a divine creature. She was pale—a bit of a downer, but her beady eyes held an odd twinkle that seemed so familiar. Although she was much larger than him, he wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms. And it was all so... odd, because she was a whale; a minke whale, to be precise. But still, she just saved his life. So, these feelings should be normal in the least. Right?

"I-I was about to die," he murmured to himself as he stared at the marvelous creature. She only winked before disappearing back into the sea floor, leaving him bumbling by his lonesome for a simple "Thank you."

After that, he had to find her again. He had to—he _had _to! A mere day had passed when Alfred found himself on his knees, begging Kiku to lend him a boat to look for her (Mito and Aizu managed to convince their leader to after tricking him into believing that Alfred was going to leave for good). He sailed out into the sea alone once more, but he was prepared for the treachery that may ensue on the Japanese sea.

Alfred searched for her endlessly. Minutes turned into hours, and by the time it was time to head back to mainland, he had gotten nowhere with his lonely search party. Hanging his head, he sighed and hesitantly turned the boat around. His mind was hazy with the blurry images of the events of the day before. Depression already took its hold on his mind and soul; he knew a simple hamburger wasn't going to fill the hole that carved into his heart.

And suddenly, as if God Himself had been listening to his thoughts, another miracle had been thrown in his path once more.

Alfred felt as though he'd gotten himself lost in the sea – and he couldn't give a crap – because he'd gone out too far in the water again. He wasn't panicking, however; _(Why am I not feeling heroic?) _he felt numb to the freezing weather. He didn't want to go home—he just wanted to see _her._

Suddenly, a pale lump in the middle of the sea broke through the surface and a song sweeter than those of the Orient sounded; Alfred could hear it clearly despite the constant slapping of the waves. He took off his glasses and squinted – yes! It was her. _(They say that when you love someone so deeply, you have a connection so strong that even in the densest of areas, you can point them out in the crowd just like that.) _His thoughts ceased and his heart skipped a beat. His mind hadn't even thought of the possible repercussions of his actions when he dove into the water.

An over-familiar heroic grin broke out on his face as he smoothly strode over to the widening bump in the salty sea water. 'You're mine now,' was the only thing he could muster up. A few more kicks and – at last! - he extended a numbing arm out when the fuzzy outline of the sea creature grew closer. His hand brushed against the rough skin, but it was like silk underneath his fingertips.

The whale stopped its swimming and stared blankly at the insane human before her until she recognized the style in which Alfred's light hair stuck to his neck. Even she could feel him shiver from the harsh drop in temperature of the water. Her protective instincts kicked in when she saw his trembling blue lips tugging in a slanted way as he gently touched her blubbery body. The minke nudged at him to climb onto her back; he obliged and slowly made his way onto her body. His body was starting to quiver violently, but Alfred nuzzled his face into the tame whale.

As she swam towards the surface for him, Al could feel his heart beat regular again and his lungs – which had been shrieking for air – were relieved. In a swift stride, the whale had parked itself obediently beside the lone boat. His azure orbs looked on and he grasped onto her skin; as much as he was opposed to it, he had to hoist himself onto the boat and go back to Kiku's house. He had to go back to reality.

Once he settled himself on the boat and had a damp towel wrapped around his body, Alfred stared longingly into the whale's eyes, who kept herself at his side the entire ride back to the main island. She must have known that he wasn't going back home willingly. He didn't complain, though.

As he grew near the shore _(I wasn't too far out—it only took me twenty minutes to get back home), _he noticed that the whale was beginning to turn back and go back to her home. He gasped and, without thinking, was getting ready to jump in after her. She sensed his action, though, and looked back. There was a sadness in her ebony eyes; it was almost as if she were praying for him not to kill himself in the murky waters. He'd stopped and motioned her to come back, if only for a moment.

She compelled to his wish and swam back far enough so he could lean forward and narrow the gap between them. He was careful as his lithe hands touched her face. Another smile – a melancholic smile – serenaded his lips when he barely managed to touch her head with his. "From now on," he murmured sweetly to the minke, "you're _my_ Willma."

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts abruptly when a familiar gray lump came into view. _(The way the sun made your skin sparkle always fascinated me, darling.) _Al's eyes lit up for a split second, but the glint that held his brashness as a nation dwindled. Was he emotionally prepared for this? He thought not, but he had no other choice. He was in Japan for a reason.

He waved, as expected, and laughed like an idiot, trying to be himself as best as he possibly could. Willma always sensed danger, even in the people she thought she could trust, but he wanted to prove her instincts wrong – no! he had to prove them wrong. If this goes wrong, he was really going to get a what for from his boss. A pair of dim green eyes peered out through the bushes.

"Willma! Over here!" Alfred laughed, almost as though nothing was wrong. Willma sang her ethereal tune that was for Alfred and Alfred only. She neared the dock with ease and stopped just within reach of Al's arms. His smile never faded when he pointed towards the brush and gestured for the person to come out. "I want you to meet someone~" Willma tilted her body slightly, as if physically asking him who.

A young man with bushy eyebrows and mussed blonde hair silently made his way towards the dock. Al's smile started to weaken. "His name is Arthur—he's a good man and he's been there all my life, pretty much. He's here to help me with something." She stared blankly as said man, Arthur, walked closer towards the duo.

"Al! We're behind schedule, so can we hurry this up?" the man shouted briskly in an foreign accent. Al glanced leisurely back and nodded for him to come closer. When Alfred turned back to look into her eyes, Willma's heart began to thump erratically while a faint sensation of fright took hold of her spirit. The one that had professed his love so long ago now became her fear.

When his fingertips brushed lovingly against her face, her panic was put to rest for the time being. He just barely kissed her forehead when Arthur was at his side. He couldn't help but glare at Willma, although she wasn't too sure why. Come to think about it, she wasn't too sure _why _Alfred had invited the bushy-browed human in the first place.

With her temporarily being sub-sided with incoherent thoughts, Arthur slipped something cool and hard into Alfred's hand. Tears had welled up in Al's eyes as he got to his feet and stood up straight. Willma never noticed what Arthur had brought because she was fixated on Alfred and Alfred only. She didn't even notice the amorous twinkle that Arthur had in his emerald eyes when he looked at her Al.

Stifling a cry and closing his eyes, Alfred did the only thing he was meant to do.

Blood spewed from her open wound as the American and his new-found lover pulled hard on the weapon and hoisted her onto the dock. Alfred wanted to cry out for his love, but he had to be the hero like always.

_(And like a lullaby that you had so foolishly cried -)_

The song that she once sang for him twisted into a ravage requiem that only God was going to hear.

_(Goodbye.)_

...

A/N Did I just make America fall in love with a whale overnight whom he killed in the end? Yes I did. I never said I was good at endings xD BTW, I got the title from the song "An Ocean Between Us" by As I Lay Dying (But this isn't necessarily a songfic)


End file.
